


Orchids

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: If Rey was just watering plants, the activity would be innocent enough. No, Rey has taken to linger in front of the plant and shifting her hips from side to side in a way that can’t not get his attention. He knows that she’s doing this on purpose.





	Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff for your Friday.

He always watches the HoloNews around this time of day. It’s shortly after lunch but he doesn’t have any event to attend or meeting to sit in for – he checks his schedule to double-check – another hour and a half. Even if he can’t get too involved in intergalactic politics, Finn likes to keep up with the latest news and wonders how new intergalactic policies or disparities will affect his home.

The familiar face of Senator Organa pops up and takes his attention. The interview she gives is brief and outside on the steps of the Senate. She is disappointed by how polarized the New Republic has already become and how the unwillingness between the parties to compromise is hurting intergalactic relations.

Finn thinks he should call later to show his support. There’s not much that Finn can do to help her, but it’s the least he could do. Leia has been a huge help and adviser of his upstart charity group and also has fully supported his and Rey’s relationship.

There’s a knock on his door, and he wanders over to open it.

“Rey!” he smiles, looking her up and down and seeing she’s still in her work uniform and holding what looks to be a spray bottle.

She leans slightly to give him a peck on the lips. “Here to water your plants,” she informs him, and he moves to let her in.

He resumes what he was doing. Rey’s technically working and he doesn’t want to be a bother, worried that if he’s too much of a distraction that the other gardeners will not be happy with her.

But Rey never seems to mind him. In fact, if he is correct, she is trying to distract him right now.

One of his favorite plants, a vibrant pink orchid, sits on the shelf immediately in front of him. Rey is now standing in front of that orchid, spraying water on it and giving him a fantastic view of her rear, and it’s a very cute one.

But if Rey was just watering plants, the activity would be innocent enough. No, Rey has taken to linger in front of the plant and shifting her hips from side to side in a way that can’t not get his attention. He knows that she’s doing this on purpose.

She turns around with a pleased grin. “You’re staring.”

“It’s hard not to,” he tells her.

"You gonna do something about it?” She arches an eyebrow, daring him.

Two can play at this game. “I think it would be easier for you to come here.” He pats the spot on the woven sofa next to him.

Neither of them move and neither of them dare to look away from each other. It’s become a game to see who will give in first.

Finn levels the playing field by stretching out on the sofa, stretching his arms up and over his head to shift his shirt ever so slightly and reveal the tiniest bit of dark skin from under his shirt.

Now it’s Rey’s turn to stare.

“You think you’re smart, don’t you?” she says after a moment.

He rolls his eyes. “You started it.”

Another moment passes before a winner is declared. Rey is the one to give in first. She pounces on him, landing on his lap and causing him to breathe out a little “oomph” before she leans over and kisses him fiercely on the lips.

She stays on top of him for a few minutes more, their mouths, lips, and tongues battling for dominance. Both of them are content with how their afternoon is going so far.

Finn is the one to add a little more teasing into the mix. He starts by lowering his mouth to the spot below her collarbone, knowing he could leave a mark here and her uniform would hide it later. Hickeys, they have found, are a problem with how light Rey’s skin is. The red and pink marks he leaves on her skin stick out like a sore thumb, even with her tan earned from working outdoors. There have been a few occasions where the palace employees have burst into giggles when they see the prince’s girlfriend running back to work, flustered and with marks on her neck. The shirt is just a little too big for her and leaves the neck hole lying low on her, making it easy for Finn to latch his mouth there and suck.

She moans and explores his body more, laying her hand against his stomach where his shirt is still slightly raised up. Her hand sinks under the fabric and moves up his skin. She is delighted by the warmth of it and loves the feeling of his skin under her fingertips.

A knock on the door makes them break up with a startle and Rey’s bewildered expression tells him that she is worried that someone might be here looking for her.

In any case, Finn would rather not have a staff member discover them like this.

“Hide behind the sofa,” he whispers and Rey nods before diving behind it.

He goes to the door for a second time in just fifteen minutes, surprised to see his father in the hallway.

“Dad!” he exclaims. “What brings you here?” He’s trying to act casual, but he knows that he is failing at it.

His father, King Adron, gives him a suspicious look and peers into the apartment for a brief moment. Then he holds out a few envelopes to his son. “Got some of your mail on accident,” he says. “Since I didn’t have anywhere to be, I thought I’d just bring it down to you myself.”

“Oh… great,” Finn says. “Yeah, thanks.”

And this really makes his father suspicious, it’s obvious by the way he arches an eyebrow, but he says nothing about his son’s behavior. “Your mom told me we’re having breadroot patties for dinner.”

Finn’s eyes light up. “Breakfast for dinner?”

The king nods and then hums to himself, looking back in the apartment.

“You’re invited too, Rey,” he announces. “If you want to stay for dinner.”

A squeak from behind the couch gives away her hiding spot ,and she pops her head out, waving and nodding her head in a little bow to greet the king. “Sure, Your Majesty, I’d love to.”

Adron gives his son an annoyed and knowing glance. “She doesn’t have to hide, you know,” he tells Finn. “Everyone knows you’re dating.”

Turning to head back through the hallway, the king leaves his son and his girlfriend alone to giggle awkwardly like two children that have just been caught red-handed.


End file.
